guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:And a Hero Shall Lead Them
I hate this quest! That is a really high rank to get to... I HATE IT! ARGGH! --Frvwfr2 15:39, 2 November 2006 (CST) I thought this game said there would be no grinding.....--French Hobo 14:57, 4 November 2006 (GMT+12) This game doesn't have a leveling grind that most other online games have. Grind exists in every game in one form or another but this req isn't that high and should be no problem for people killing every mob while exploring or doing other quests.--Bane of Worlds 08:45, 8 November 2006 (CST) For the record, I'm trying to get Castillion (or however it's spelled) before doing Venta's Cemetery (again, or however it's spelled). It's not too hard. --Armond Warblade (talk) 21:49, 28 November 2006 (CST) :Personally, i think NF is super fun until this quest. when doing this quest, NF feels like a chore. now i havent tried finishing it before (as both of my NF chars are still stuck there). I don't wanna go out and doing something boring like "raising your sunspear rank". but seriously! what's the point?! sure when you get to 1st spear you get the last 15 attr, but thats really not that hard. maybe ill go on just to do them or something... but now thats probably why i don't play them AS MUCH as i used to. anyone agree? --[[User:El Delcroy|'|DeLcRoY|']] 23:09, 1 February 2007 (CST) Bug I just finished the quest at the rank of Commander with my Tyrian Necromancer. -- Gordon Ecker 00:55, 1 December 2006 (CST) :And it is a bug. The quest log still says you need to gain the rank of Sunspear General. That objective was crossed off after I talket to Koss, I'm not sure if it was crossed out before talking to him. -- Gordon Ecker 04:21, 1 December 2006 (CST) ::Actually I missed the updated objectives, and only noticed that the first objective was crossed out. -- Gordon Ecker 04:24, 1 December 2006 (CST) :::This quest was changed with the last game update so that non-Elonan characters don't need the General rank. HarshLanguage 04:47, 1 December 2006 (CST) ::::Much better than before. You can practically get to Sunspear Commander on the noob island if you're Elonian born, so this makes it much easier for everyone to pass the quest quickly. :::::I'm pretty sure the changes were only for foreign characters. I think Elonians still need to get to General. Spectrus 23:17, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Yeah, just did this quest, and was confused to how I got to this part so quickly, comparatively to my Assassin who had to Grind the 2.5k points. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:26, 4 December 2006 (CST) Speaking of bugs, my tyrian ele doesn't get a green arrow when I head out to Sunward Marches. If I look on the big map, Sunward Marches is in green and it shows me in that area, but there's no "go this way to blow stuff up" thingie. She's a Sunspear Commander. By the by, the walkthrough isn't very helpful in this situation. --Armond Warblade (talk) 03:33, 18 December 2006 (CST) :You didn't have Koss with you. -Scyfer 06:43, 10 January 2007 (CST) Is there any known way to "become a hero in a foreign land?" :Your character must be non-Elonian. RossMM 17:40, 13 March 2007 (CDT) I did this quest some months ago, but I thought that I just needed to get the Sunspea Commander title: 1000 points. I didn't know you have to get General. I just finished it with Commander. Major Bug People doing this quest: Watch out! If you forget to talk to Koss in the Command Post it won't let you finish the quest. I just made this mistake. You can get the captured Sunspears but you cannot trigger the end movie that will put you in the next town (And in that, let you actually do the mission) *Just tested this for my own amusement. When you don t speak to Koss the Captured Sunspears wil stil Spawn but like it's said you can t end the quest. But also the direction indicator on your radar wil point you back to The Command Post, and the speak to Koss in your quest log wil stil be there so i don t think that this is a bug.Father Silencio 02:44, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::I agree, you didn't update the quest, that's not a bug, it's just you messing it up. How's that relevant or helpful to people btw? -->Suicidal Tendencie 16:23, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Capturing Avatar of Lyssa I am adding a remark about capturing elites. When you go out into Sunward Reaches with or without speaking to Koss with this quest active you can get a extra army of hench in the form of the Captured Sunspears. To get the avatar of lyssa in the fort was very easy to capture this way for me. Don t know what happens when one of those sunspears die. Wil you have to restart the quest or not? Father Silencio 02:50, 20 January 2007 (CST) :Good tip. I think it's even more useful on the Acolyte of Lyssa page, so I added a version of it there and cleaned up the note here to make it a bit more general. Take a look and make sure my edits retained the info you wanted. — HarshLanguage 03:29, 20 January 2007 (CST) :Have done the quest again now with speaking to Koss in The Command Post. The Captured Sunspears appear in your party panel as Allies and follow you around. One of the Sunspears even died but i could stil finish the quest. So i think you can do both the capturing and the quest at the same time. Only thing i don t know is how many of the captured sunspears must survive to be able to end. Father Silencio 03:51, 20 January 2007 (CST) Just completed the Capturing Avatar of Lyssa using the 6 "extra" sunspears. You can still get the quest reward as long as one sunspear stays alive. Mendel 17:35, 1 February 2007 (CST) :Chanced the note about the eliteskill capture. Hope this is clear. Father Silencio 18:36, 1 February 2007 (CST) Hero skill points I don't believe the quest *gives* hero skill points;I just did it today and I didn't get any. Perhaps the user who added that just happened to gain a Sunspear rank by accepting the reward. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 21:55, 2 March 2007 (CST) :Yeah, I was wondering that myself. Certainly don't recall seeing anything about hero points, but when cleaning up the quest article earlier today, couldn't categorically rule it out, so just left it (figured would either check with the next character I had doing that quest, or someone else would be able to confirm or deny. --Wolfie (talk| ) 07:15, 3 March 2007 (CST) Rank Required? I have obtained the quest at sunspear commander as a nightfall born character...may have been updated. I don't have a wiki account at the moment. --86.136.26.190 20:40, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :Can you DO the quest? You can obtain it before General, but if you aren't General yet you can't complete the quest --Gimmethegepgun 20:48, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::See objective #1, "Gain the rank of Sunspear General or be a leader Kormir recruited from a foreign land.", so like Gimme says, you should be able to take the quest regardless of Sunspear rank, but if your character is Elonian-born, will not get to objective #2 until reaching the rank of Sunspear General (2,500 Sunspear Promotion Points). Please provide screenies if can prove otherwise. --Wolfie (talk| ) 00:35, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::Hmmm, one further thought, the Requirements section is technically meant to indicate what's required to GET the quest, not requirements for DOING the quest, so I guess it could be argued that it's redundant and/or misleading to list the sunspear rank requirement in the Requirements section. Mind you, the same could really be said for including the " is required in the party>" line but I'd argue strongly against removing that, and so this "requiring Sunspear General for Elonian borns" is kinda in this same "grey area". Maybe is just over-complicating things? Most readers will get what's meant? --Wolfie (talk| ) 00:48, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I agree Wolfie... why include it? The first thing the article says is Step 1 gain the rank, that message has no place in requirements, I'm removing it now. ::::If someone disagrees, say why here, if you just insert it back it it'll keep being added and removed for unknown reasons... -->Suicidal Tendencie 16:27, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::::I think that it should be kept for the following reasons: :::::*When people get a quest like this one, they generally want to finish it eventually. :::::*Thus I would think that having the requirements section to not only say what needs to be to get the quest, but also what needs to be to finish the quest. :::::-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 16:47, 18 May 2008 (UTC) It appears that if you are not a Sunspear General, you get routed to the "Dajkah Inlet (Mission)". I am not sure how this helps increase your sunspear rank any faster. Koss weapon I just noticed this: I have Koss on an axe build, but during the cinematic, he was holding a sword (I believe it was the sword he originally has equiped when you get him). I inmediatly checked afterwards, to see if I accidentaly gave him a sword with an axe build, but he had an axe equiped. So the cinematic just changes that?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:12, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :The cinematic uses a lv3 Koss NPC (under the Allies menu). My old PC gave me quite some insight; it always took a few seconds for the camera to change to the cinematic, so I generally saw if NPCs spawned somewhere close :) Short answer: Yes. --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:18, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::The same is true for armor. I would be interested how the likes of Kormir are treated -->Suicidal Tendencie 18:20, 26 February 2009 (UTC)